Tie The Knot ChanBaek
by ayuayuyua
Summary: Chanyeol seorang Biseksual yang hidupnya kebanyakan berhubungan dengan wanita bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang seorang Gay tapi tidak pernah berpacaran selama hidupnya. Keduanya berakhir menjadi pasangan suami-istri meskipun banyak kebohongan didalamnya. "Chanyeol kau menipuku?"- Baekhyun. CHANBAEK! Yaoi! NC di beberapa chap! BxB
1. Chapter 1

**Main cast : ChanyeolxBaekhyun**

 **Genre : Romance , Hurt/Sad, Marriage Life**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Summary :** _ **" this is not sweet as you think "**_

 **Baekhyun harusnya tahu semua ini adalah sebuah kesalahan saat ia menerima lamaran lelaki yang baru di temuinya beberapa kali di Gereja tapi hati kecilnya tidak bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Park Chanyeol.**

 **Chanyeol harusnya tahu pernikahan bukanlah permainan dan lagi sampai detik ini bahkan hatinya masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya. lalu kenapa ia masih bersikeras menikahi Baekhyun?**

 **"yang harus kau tahu, aku hanya menikah satu kali seumur hidupku. suka atau tidak suka, kau akan tetap menjadi suamiku sampai kita berubah menjadi abu." - unknown**

 **"jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan ku, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." - guess who said this**

 **PERTEMUAN PERTAMA**

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki menggema di dalam rumah mewah milik keluarga Park, beberapa maid tampak membungkuk hormat sejak Tuan Muda mereka menginjakkan kakinya kembali di rumah mewah ini.

Tampak sosok anggun Nyonya Park yang berdiri menyambut sang putra di ruang tamu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Sayang."

Nyonya Park merentangkan tangannya lantas memeluk anak lelakinya itu.

"Ibu tidak harus repot-repot menyambut ku seperti ini " Putra sulung keluarga Park itu balas memeluk Ibunya yang sudah setahun belakangan ini tidak di temuinya.

Pelukan itu terlepas, Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan bahu tegap anaknya yang memakai jas abu-abu tua dengan dasi navy melekat di leher jenjangnya.

"Kau kan jarang berkunjung kemari jadi ini semua sambutan yang wajar. "

Tuan muda Park itu lantas tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, Bu. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Chaeyoung? Aku tidak melihat mobilnya di halaman."

Nyonya Park menghela nafas lalu menggandeng tangan putranya ke arah ruang makan, karena memang Tuan Muda Park Chanyeol ini berkunjung saat makan siang, jadilah Nyonya Park meminta para maid untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuknya dan putra kesayangannya ini.

"Apa anak itu berbuat ulah lagi?."

Tanya Chanyeol saat ia dan Ibunya sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan, sedangkan para maid tampak menyusun beberapa hidangan yang akan di santap keduanya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu adikmu saja, Ibu dan Ayah menyuruhnya untuk kuliah jurusan bisnis tapi adikmu itu malah kuliah jurusan seni. Bagaimana dia bisa memimpin perusahaan nanti nya." Keluh Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, tidak heran dengan bagaimana sikap seenaknya sang adik.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Biarkan Chaeyoung memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, lagipula yang mengurus perusahaan kan masih ada aku dan Hyunshik hyung, Ibu tenang saja."

"Kau dan kakakmu itu sama saja, kalian berdua terlalu memanjakan Chaeyoung. " Keluh Nyonya Park.

"Whoaaa! Oppa!" Baik Chanyeol maupun Nyonya Park tampak terkejut saat suara khas Chaeyoung terdengar menggema.

Chanyeol tertawa senang saat merasakan pelukan dari adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Saat melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol, sang adik lantas berlari dari ruang tengah dan memeluk Chanyeol dari arah belakang.

"Ya Tuhan! Chaeyoung suara mu itu membuat Ibu jantungan!"

Chaeyoung yang mendengar keluhan Ibunya itu lantas tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku Bu, itu karena aku benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol Oppa! Oppa kenapa baru kembali dari Amerika sekarang sih? Chaeyoung kan rindu~~~~" ungkap gadis yang berusia 21 tahun itu.

"Oppa punya banyak pekerjaan disana, maaf ya Oppa tidak sempat menemui Chaeyoung selama setahun belakangan." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Nyonya Park tersenyum bahagia saat melihat interaksi keduanya, Chaeyoung memang lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol daripada dengan Hyunshik, jadilah gadis itu hobi bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol saat ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Chaeyoung lepaskan pelukan mu dan duduk, Oppa mu harus makan siang dulu dan kau juga harus makan siang di rumah. Tidak ada penolakan." Chaeyoung mengangguk patuh lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut kecoklatan milik adik perempuannya itu, yang di hadiahi teriakan kesal Chaeyoung karena tatanan rambutnya rusak.

Nyonya Park hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan keduanya.

#CHANBAEK#

Lelaki bermarga Byun itu tampak tersenyum manis saat bermain bersama anak-anak muridnya, bekerja sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak memang menyenangkan sekaligus menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi dirinya yang memang menyukai anak-anak.

"Guru Byun, cita-cita guru Byun apa?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil yang saat itu Baekhyun temani bermain.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu hm?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Gadis kecil berkepang dua itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kalo aku, cita-cita ku ingin menikah!" Jawab gadis kecil itu riang.

Baekhyun terkejut lantas tertawa.

"menikah?"

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk antusias lantas menatap penuh tanya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa guru Byun tidak mau menikah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku akan menikah dan memiliki anak perempuan lucu seperti Chelsea ini~~~" Baekhyun mengusak pelan kepala gadis kecil bernama Chelsea itu.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Moment keduanya terhenti ketika seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal suaranya itu datang menginterupsi.

"Hani? Ada apa?" Baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan salah satu rekan kerjanya itu lantas berdiri.

"Ibu Cheslea sudah menjemput, kau bisa bersiap pulang, aku yang akan mengantarkan Chelsea kedepan. Ayo Chelsea." Hani tersenyum sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Cheslea kedalam gedongan nya.

"Sampai jumpa besok guru Byun, jangan lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku." Baekhyun tertawa lalu mengangguk, Baekhyun mengecup pipi kanan Chelsea .

"Sampai jumpa Chelsea, iya iya aku akan menjawabnya besok. Dadah!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chelsea yang berjalan menjauh dengan Hani.

.

.

.

'Klik'

L

ampu apartemen sederhana itu menyala, Baekhyun baru bisa menginjakkan kaki di apartemen miliknya setelah selesai bekerja sambilan di cafe dekat sekolah tempatnya mengajar, ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun bekerja sebagai petugas kasir.

Gajinya sebagai guru sebenarnya lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya tapi karena sekarang ia juga harus menghidupi sang adik Byun Baekhee, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan sambilan.

Baekhyun duduk diatas sofa sambil memejamkan mata sipitnya,

"Kau baru pulang?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam membalas pertanyaan sang adik kembar.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan sepatu dan kaus kaki miliknya di lepaskan lalu pijatan kecil dirasakannya di kaki-kakinya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah bekerja, maafkan aku ya Baek sudah menjadi beban bagimu."

Ucap Baekhee sambil tetap memijat kaki kakak kembarnya itu.

"Lebih baik aku bekerja keras seperti ini daripada aku harus melihat kau kembali dan hidup menderita bersama suami mu itu." Baekhyun membuka matanya dan duduk tegap agar bisa memandang wajah sang adik yang saat ini menunduk sambil tetap memijat kakinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menampung ku Baek, cuma kau keluarga yang aku punya."

Baekhyun mengusak rambut panjang milik sang adik,

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan berbagi tempat tinggal ataupun yang lain denganmu, bukankah sejak bayi kita juga berbagi rahim Ibu bersama?"

Baekhee terkekeh lalu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Ibu?" Tanya Baekhee.

"Sudah. Hanya berbincang sedikit, aku tidak terlalu nyaman berbicara banyak pada Ibu. Bagaimana denganmu, sudah menghubungi Ayah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhee menggeleng.

"Aku takut Ayah tidak mau berbicara dengan ku lagi."

"Ya! Mana mungkin. Ayah juga sangat menyayangi mu Baek. Telponlah Ayah, aku yakin Ayah akan senang."

Baekhee hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun.

Sejak perceraian kedua orangtuanya saat mereka berumur 7 tahun, Baekhyun dan Baekhee harus tinggal terpisah karena Baekhee yang ikut dengan sang Ibu dan Baekhyun yang ikut dengan sang Ayah.

"Apa Chanlie masih menghubungimu?"

Baekhee yang sudah selesai memijat kaki Baekhyun lantas mendongak menatap sang kakak

"Dia sudah kembali ke China."

Baekhyun mengangguk puas, karena ia akan sangat murka jika lelaki itu masih menganggu kehidupan adiknya.

#CHANBAEK#

Chanyeol menghela nafas saat Ayahnya mengungkit masalah pernikahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah orangtuanya ini .

"Ayolah, Aku belum tertarik untuk menikah." Keluh Chanyeol.

Tuan Park menggeleng tidak setuju,

"Ayah tidak akan memberikan perusahaan jika kau tidak menikah."

Chanyeol mendelik tidak terima.

"Kenapa Ayah mencampur adukkan hubungan antara perusahaan dan pernikahan, itu tidak masuk akal!" Kesal Chanyeol.

"Dewan direksi mau kau menikah dulu sebelum resmi menduduki posisi CEO, bukankah Ayah dulu juga seperti mu sekarang ini? Kau seperti baru tahu prosesnya saja."

Jika Hyunshik mewarisi perusahaan keluarga pihak Ibunya maka lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang mewarisi perusahaan keluarga Ayahnya, peraturan kedua perusahaan itu cukup bertolak belakang. Chanyeol bahkan pernah menyesal karena menerima tawaran untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga Ayahnya ini, karena lihatlah sekarang, bahkan Hyunshik yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu belum menikah dan sudah memimpin perusahaan sejak usia 25 tahun, tapi dirinya yang baru berusia 26 tahun harus menikah hanya untuk memimpin perusahaan, itu salah satu Kebijakan kuno yang di wariskan dari Kakek-kakek nya dulu.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa tidak mengajaknya menikah?" Tanya Tuan Park.

"Dia sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain." Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

Tuan Park mengedikkan bahunya sambil mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya

"Well, kau bergerak lambat. Kalau begitu kau harus cepat mencari penggantinya."

.

.

.

setelah percakapan dengan Ayahnya tadi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang ke Apartemen.

Saat ini lelaki tinggi itu tampak memutar handphone hitamnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengirim pesan atau tidak tapi dengan keberanian akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk tetap mengirimnya.

 **Chanyeol**

 **Kau sibuk?**

 **07:00 PM**

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya sesaat setelah mengirim pesan singkat kepada mantan kekasihnya.

Sudah 6 bulan setelah pernikahan sang mantan kekasih tapi Chanyeol akui ia masih gagal untuk move on.

' _Tring_!'

 **Bby❤**

 **Jangan**

 **mengirimiku pesan**

 **aku sedang makan malam**

 **bersama suamiku.**

 **07:15 PM**

Chanyeol menatap nanar pesan yang dikirimkan lelaki yang pernah di cintainya itu, ia lantas mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkan nya di atas nakas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol ingin sekali marah dan membentak atau sekedar berteriak kesal tapi ia tahu ia sudah tidak punya hak apapun lagi.

Bahkan untuk sekedar protes pun ia tidak punya hak. Karena dari sudut manapun tidak ada yang benar dari perasaan cintanya untuk orang lain yang sudah menikah.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu pagi ini Chanyeol memilih untuk berangkat ke Gereja dan menjalani ibadah pagi. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam gereja, suasana pagi ini cukup ramai dan penuh. Chanyeol sesekali menegur dan berbicara kepada jemaat lain yang dikenalnya.

"Guru Byun!."

Chanyeol menoleh saat suara gadis kecil yang menggemaskan itu memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Oh hai Yeri-aa, kau datang bersama Ibumu?"

Dapat Chanyeol liat sosok guru Byun yang di panggil gadis kecil itu ternyata adalah seorang lelaki mungil yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Gadis yang di panggil Yeri itu mengangguk semangat, lalu menunjuk kearah tempat duduk yang berada di depan.

"Ibuku disana, aku kemari hanya ingin menyapa Guru Byun. Selamat hari Minggu, Guru Byun. " Gadis itu mengecup pipi Gurunya itu dan di balas usakan pada puncak kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Yeri, selamat hari Minggu juga ya dan sampaikan salamku untuk Ibumu. " Gadis itu tersenyum lalu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk menghampiri sang Ibu.

Bisa Chanyeol lihat lelaki mungil itu tersenyum manis setelah kepergian gadis kecil tadi.

"Muridmu?"

Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, bisa Chanyeol lihat laki-laki mungil itu tampak terkejut lalu menoleh kearahnya.

"A-ah ya, dia salah satu muridku." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau jemaat baru? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini." Tanya Baekhyun sopan, berhubung ibadah pagi belum di mulai ia rasa tidak ada salahnya berbincang bersama jemaat lain.

Chanyeol meringis lalu menggeleng.

"Aku baru kembali ke Korea kemarin setelah setahun menetap di Amerika dan lagi aku memang cukup jarang ke Gereja." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Aaa begitu..."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Rasanya tidak sopan jika kita sudah mengobrol tapi tidak saling mengenal. namaku Park Chanyeol dan kau?"

Baekhyun ikut mengulurkan tangannya menyambut tangan besar milik Chanyeol.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol-Ssi. Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Bisa Chanyeol lihat bagaimana mata sipit itu melengkung lucu saat lelaki di depannya ini tersenyum.

 _Disinilah semuanya bermula._

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **Sedikit info untuk ff yang lain aku memutuskan untuk discontinued karena udah mentok bgt idenya, aku mohon maaf kalo ada yang sampe skrg masih nungguin kelanjutan ff yg lain. Sebagai gantinya aku bawa ff baru ini, mungkin bakal aku up juga di akun wattpad aku :)**_

 _ **Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena harus dicontinued yang lain dan minta maaf karena baru bisa muncul lagi skrg hehe.**_

 _ **Ketemu next chap ya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PERTEMUAN KEDUA DAN PERMINTAAN CHANYEOL**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol Park, putra kedua dari pasangan Park Siwon dan Im Yoona itu sudah menjadi perbincangan publik Korea, semua saat beberapa stasiun TV bahkan media cetak yang memberitakan tentangnya yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan Park Corp perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti, hotel, dan bisnis dunia hiburan ini merupakan salah perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Chanyeol di kenal dengan sikapnya yang ramah dan wajah tampan miliknya, ia bahkan pernah dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa publik figur bahkan model entah laki-laki atau perempuan. Chanyeol seorang biseksual dan keluarga nya tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hal ini, bagi Ayah dan Ibunya kebahagiaan Chanyeol adalah yang utama, dan masalah seksualitas bukanlah hal yang harus dibesar-besarkan.

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah melonggarkan dasi merah miliknya, ia cukup lelah setelah memimpin rapat bulanan kurang lebih 4 jam.

"Apa aku punya jadwal lain lagi, Jongin?", Tanya Chanyeol pada sahabat sekaligus sekretaris nya.

"Jadwalmu hari ini hanya rapat bulanan perusahaan, setelahnya kau free. " Jelas Jongin yang membuntuti Chanyeol masuk keruangannya.

Chanyeol membuka kancing jas hitam miliknya lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa hitam diruangannya. Jongin tanpa tahu malu ikut mendudukkan dirinya sambil melonggarkan dasi abu-abunya.

" Chanyeol-ah, Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bersenang-senang di klub?, Sehun baru kembali dari Spanyol dan dia mengajak kita berdua untuk sedikit ...yaaa... berpesta. " Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil sesekali memijit pelipisnya itu lantas menggeleng.

"Ah kenapaaa~~" jawab Jongin dengan nada merajuk.

"Berhenti bicara dengan nada menjijikkan seperti itu Kim Jongin. Aku sudah punya janji makan malam dengan Chaeyoung, aku terlalu malas untuk kabur dari Chaeyoung dan pergi dengan kalian. kau tahu sendiri adikku itu tidak akan membiarkan aku membuang-buang waktu di klub malam."

"Harusnya adikmu itu paham, lelaki yang sedang patah hati sepertimu itu juga perlu sedikit 'hiburan'." Jongin sedikit mencibir.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya lantas melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Jongin,

"Ya! Berhenti menyebutku 'lelaki yang sedang patah hati', jika orang lain mendengarnya maka aku akan terdengar begitu menyedihkan."

Jongin memeluk bantal sofa yang di lempar Chanyeol, lantas menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kau memang. Sudahlah Chanyeol, tinggal mencari saja yang baru apa susahnya?"

Chanyeol membuka mini refrigerator yang ada di bawah meja, mengambil sekaleng bir lantas membukanya.

"Mau ku kenalkan dengan sahabat Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menggeleng tanpa minat

"Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula aku lebih memilih untuk mencari mangsa sendiri daripada mendapat daging buruan dari orang lain."

Jongin memicingkan matanya lantas mengedikkan bahunya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku hanya menawarkan pilihan." Jongin bersandar di sofa, selesai berbicara dengan Chanyeol lelaki dengan kulit tan itu disibukkan dengan ponsel miliknya, membalas beberapa pesan yang dikirimkan sang kekasih.

Sementara Jongin sibuk dengan ponselnya, pikiran Chanyeol melayang-layang saat pertemuannya dengan lelaki mungil bernama Baekhyun. Meskipun hanya pertemuan saat di Gereja dan 30menit menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama, kesan yang di tinggalkan Baekhyun cukup baik menurut Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu memiliki kepribadian yang supel, menyenangkan, dan lagi ia memiliki wawasan yang luas. Membuat Chanyeol betah untuk bercerita apapun pada lelaki mungil itu.

Sebenernya Chanyeol sedikit menyesal karena tidak meminta kontak Baekhyun sehingga ia harus menunggu hari Minggu yang selanjutnya agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak seperti wanita atau laki-laki yang pernah di temuinya dulu, Baekhyun begitu polos dan apa adanya tapi di satu sisi ia tetap bisa bersikap tegas, Chanyeol cukup terkesan dengan pertemuan mereka.

Chanyeol berharap akan ada pertemuan-pertemuan yang lainnya.

Mungkin saja ia bisa membuka kembali hatinya.

Who knows?

.

.

.

Katakanlah Chanyeol beruntung karena saat menemani adik perempuannya makan malam, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok Baekhyun.

Bisa Chanyeol lihat Baekhyun berdiri dibalik meja kasir dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, ia melayani tamu dengan ramah dan penuh semangat. Membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Oh kau Baekhyun, benar kan?"

Saat tiba giliran Chanyeol memesan, Chanyeol seolah-olah menampakkan terkejut saat melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Ku pikir kemarin kau bilang kau guru TK?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Ini perkerjaan sampingan ku, Chanyeol-Ssi."

Percakapan keduanya terhenti saat suara Adik dari Park Chanyeol datang dan mengganggu moment keduanya.

"Oppa, aku ingin cheese cake dan red Velvet frappe."

Chanyeol menoleh lalu menyentil dahi sang adik, Chaeyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kan sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Aku takut Oppa lupa."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Untuk adik kecilku ini cheese cake dan red Velvet frappe, untukku tiramisu dan americano ice."

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengangguk lalu berfokus pada komputer di depannya.

"Totalnya 10.000 won, ingin membayar dengan kartu atau cash?"

Chanyeol membuka dompetnya lalu menyerahkan kartu kredit miliknya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan membayar dan bicara basa-basi pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chaeyoung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka sambil menunggu pesanan keduanya.

"Dia cukup manis." Chaeyoung bertopang dagu menatap sosok Baekhyun yang melayani beberapa pelanggan dengan senyuman di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan handphone miliknya.

"Lelaki manis sepertinya bukan tipeku, wajah imutnya itu tipe Oppa sekali."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil masih terfokus pada handphone nya.

"ku akui Baekhyun memang cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki."

Chaeyoung beralih menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Benar kan Oppa tertarik padanya? Well, pilihan yang tidak cukup buruk."

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya tanpa berniat menjawab ucapan Chaeyoung.

 **Chanyeol**

 **Hey bby, i Miss u.**

 **06:30 pm**

Katakanlah Chanyeol tidak tahu malu karena masih tetap kekeuh menghubungi mantan kekasihnya itu, bahkan setiap hari Chanyeol akan mengirim pesan meskipun pesan-pesannya itu tidak pernah mendapat balasan. Meskipun tanpa bisa ditampik bahwa ia juga merasa sedikit tertarik terhadap sosok Baekhyun

"Oppa masih mengiriminya pesan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lantas meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja.

"The hell, Ibu akan marah jika tahu Oppa masih berhubungan dengan istri orang lain."

"Kalau begitu jangan katakan pada Ibu." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa lalu menatap sang adik.

Chaeyoung memutar bola matanya,

"Ku rasa Oppa sudah harus mulai mencari kekasih baru. Ayolah, banyak orang-orang di luar sana yang dengan sukarela menjadi kekasih Oppa."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa lalu pandangannya beralih menatap lelaki mungil bernama Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak cukup tertarik dengan orang-orang lain di luar sana, tapi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Baekhyun? Kira-kira apa Ibu dan Ayah akan menyukainya?" Chanyeol bertopang dagu, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari Chaeyoung.

"Bukannya tadi Oppa bilang tidak tertarik, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Chaeyoung sangsi.

"Well, aku tidak bilang secara langsung aku menolak bukan."

Chaeyoung menatap Chanyeol sangsi lantas bertanya.

"Oppa merencanakan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil lantas mengedikkan bahunya.

 **#CHANBAEK#**

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil berpamitan pada karyawan cafe lainnya, hari ini cafe tutup lebih awal dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya bisa mendapat waktu istirahat lebih sebelum akhir pekan.

Saat keluar dari cafe, mata sipitnya membola karena melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan mobil Mercedes abu-abu miliknya.

"Chanyeol-Ssi?"

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menunduk lantas mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Oh hai Baekhyun. Ayo ,aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sebelum tertawa pelan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Chanyeol-Ssi. Aku akan pulang dengan bus, apartemen ku cukup jauh dari sini. Selamat malam, hati-hati di jalan." Belum sempat Baekhyun berjalan menjauh, Chanyeol mencegat dengan menarik lembut tangan mungilnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama, kau tega meninggalkan ku disini? Sudah cukup malam, berbahaya laki-laki seperti mu pulang sendiri."

Baekhyun menatap tangannya lalu beralih menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mengantarku? Kita tidak cukup dekat untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Lagipula kita baru bertemu dua kali." Baekhyun berusaha menolak dengan sopan, meskipun ia mengakui wajah tampan Chanyeol begitu mempesona tapi ia sedikit janggal dengan sikap baik lelaki ini.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sebagai bentuk usaha untuk berteman dekat denganmu? Ya... hal-hal semacam itu. Ayolah, aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat." Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan adikmu? Kasihan dia juga harus ikut mengantarku." Baekhyun mencoba beralasan.

"Aku sudah mengantarnya pulang tadi. Jadi, ayo."

Baekhyun sekali lagi menatap mata bulat milik lelaki tinggi di depannya ini sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah dan ia tidak mau beradu pendapat hanya karena hal-hal konyol seperti ajakan pulang bersama ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang sekarang, aku lelah seharian bekerja."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang, ia menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun lantas menuntunnya kearah mobil mewahnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ia dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memakai seatbelt miliknya.

"Aku tinggal bersama adikku."

"Aaa, begitu." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelahnya hanya hening terdengar, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang berniat membuka suaranya.

Sampai akhirnya mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan gedung Apartemen milik Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Chanyeol. Hati-hati di jalan."

Saat Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu, tangan besar Chanyeol langsung mencegahnya. Baekhyun menoleh lantas menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bisakah...bisakah kita mengenal lebih dekat? Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu."

Baekhyun menganga dengan pandangan terkejut. Mata puppy nya menatap tangan Chanyeol lalu kembali menatap wajah tampan itu.

"Apa jawabanmu Baekhyun-ah?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 _ **A/n maaf kalo ceritanya aneh. See yaa❤**_


	3. Chapter 3

**JAWABAN BAEKHYUN DAN KENCAN PERTAMA**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya, bisa ia lihat bagaimana wajah serius dari pria tinggi di sampingnya. Hening diantara keduanya sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan permainan seperti ini, Chanyeol-Ssi." Baekhyun berusaha tetap sopan meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit kikuk dengan pengakuan yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah bermain-main, apalagi bermain-main dengan hal seperti ini. Aku serius."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah. Lelaki dengan tinggi 174cm itu lantas menatap serius Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm?"

"Aku membual jika aku bilang aku tidak tertarik padamu. kau tampan dan kesan pertama mu cukup memuaskan. Tapi... aku sedikit tidak nyaman untuk bergerak terlalu cepat, kau tahu. Tapi jangan salah paham, aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin kita berteman atau saling mengenal, sungguh aku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Hanya saja apa kata-kata kau tertarik padaku itu tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku kita bahkan baru mengenal dan baru bertemu dua kali."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lantas mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun yang sudah ia duga akan keluar dari bibir tipis lelaki itu.

"Adalah hal yang wajar kalau kau merasa ragu, aku memakluminya. Tapi bisakah aku mencoba untuk dekat denganmu?"

"Berteman denganku?"

Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengar Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada dan ekspresi polosnya.

"Aku tidak berniat hanya mendekatimu sebagai teman. Jujur, Aku ingin lebih. Tapi jika kau merasa terlalu terbebani, aku tidak masalah menjadi teman dekatmu diawal." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

 _'well, lelaki ini punya sikap yang baik dalam menerima penolakanmu, Byun. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk saling mengenal?'_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya lantas tersenyum kecil lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Mari berteman."

Chanyeol terkekeh lantas menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun.

"Hai, manis. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Semburat merah tanpa Baekhyun sadari muncul dikedua pipinya saat Chanyeol menyebut dirinya 'manis'

"Oh hai, Park Chanyeol. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu juga."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki apartemen dan mendapati adiknya tengah menonton televisi dengan sebungkus kripik kentang dipangkuan nya. Beberapa menit yang lalu sesaat setelah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu pamit pulang dan berjanji akan datang lagi besok. Ia dan Chanyeol pun tadi sempat bertukar nomer handphone .

Baekhyun mendekati Baekhee lantas merebut kripik kentang dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang kembaran. Baekhee yang terkejut lantas memukul bahu Baekhyun agak keras.

"Bisakah kau sedikit bersuara saat kau pulang? Setidaknya ucapkan salam atau apapun itu. Ish!"

Baekhyun terlihat tidak peduli dan tetap asyik memakan kripik kentang yang saat ini berpindah diatas pahanya.

"Tumben sekali kau pulang sedikit larut, Tidak biasanya." Baekhee menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10:30 PM

"Sebenarnya tadi aku pulang lebih cepat tapi tadi salah satu temanku meminta waktu untuk membicarakan hal penting. Ya... karena itulah." Mata Baekhyun fokus menatap telivisi didepannya sementara Baekhee menghadapkan tubuhnya antusias kearah Baekhyun.

"Seorang teman atau kekasih _eoh_?"

Baekhyun menoleh lantas mendorong pelan dahi Baekhee.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu _eoh_?"

Baekhee mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kan tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan teman-temanmu kalau tidak dalam kondisi bekerja. Tentu saja aku terkejut saat tahu kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk salah satu temanmu ini. Apa dia teman yang spesial?" Tanya Baekhee penasaran.

Baekhee mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik dan ia tahu kakaknya itu jarang atau bahkan tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar hang out bersama teman-teman sebayanya, karena bagi Baekhyun hidupnya hanya berisi kerja dan bekerja. Kalaupun ia ingin bersenang-senang maka ia akan melakukannya dengan Baekhee, itupun hanya dengan menonton film bersama atau memasak bersama. Harus Baekhee akui kehidupan kakaknya itu cukup atau mungkin sepenuhnya membosankan. Meskipun Baekhyun terlihat kaku diluar tapi sesungguhnya saat mengenalnya lebih jauh ia adalah orang yang memiliki kepribadian yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Hanya seorang teman, teman laki-laki."

"Ah! Sudah kuduga kau memang lebih tertarik dengan lelaki tampan dari pada gadis manis."

Baekhyun menatap adiknya kesal.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa kemarin kau sempat ingin menjodohkan ku dengan teman sekantormu?"

Baekhee mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hanya memastikan."

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan sikap adik kembarnya itu.

"Oppa itu sudah cukup umur untuk menikah setidaknya cobalah mencari kekasih. Lagipula untuk ukuran laki-laki Oppa cukup manis. Aku yakin laki-laki yang tampan pasti akan tertarik pada Oppa."

Baekhyun merenungi ucapan Baekhee, selama ini Baekhyun bahkan hanya memfokuskan hidupnya untuk bekerja dan ia tidak sama sekali berpikir untuk mencari pasangan meskipun dari awal ia tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita tapi tetap saja Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk mencari pasangan. Dan tadi tiba-tiba saja _Boom_! Seorang lelaki tampan dan Baekhyun yakin 100% jika Chanyeol itu sudah memiliki karir yang baik tiba-tiba saja meminta ijin untuk mendekatinya.

"Baekhee-ya.." Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar berhadapan dengan sang adik.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Baekhee sambil mengambil kembali kripik miliknya.

"Kalau ada seseorang yang meminta ijin padamu untuk mendekatimu apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?"

Baekhee memasang wajah berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Pertama, aku akan terkesan karena lelaki itu dengan gentle meminta ijin padaku padahal dia bisa langsung mendekatiku tapi dia bertanya karena pasti ia memikirkan perasaanku, dia takut aku akan merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya nanti. Yang kedua, kemungkinan besar aku akan menjawab 'ya' lagipula kan tidak ada salahnya untuk dekat entah sebagai teman atau apapun itu. Tapi kau harus memastikan dia lelaki bebas, karena kau tidak mungkin dekat dengan milik orang lain bukan?"

"Aah... begitu..."

"Seseorang mendekatimu?" Tanya Baekhee yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh yang lebih tua.

Selanjutnya cerita tentang bagaimana ia dan Chanyeol bertemu dan permintaan yang di ucapkan Chanyeol lancar mengalir dari bibir tipis Baekhyun sementara sang adik hanya sesekali mengangguk paham.

"Kurasa Oppa sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menjawab seperti itu. Dan lagi lelaki itu juga bisa menghargai pendapat Oppa dan mau mengalah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Cobalah untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yah, kurasa aku akan memberinya kesempatan." Baekhyun berucap sambil tersenyum

 **#CHANBAEK#**

pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu berdiri dengang setelan jas mahalnya di depan pintu apartemennya dan Baekhee sambil tersenyum sesaat setelah Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Um, selamat pagi?" Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau tahu nomer apartemen ku?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, seingatnya kemarin malam ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang nomer apartemen nya tapi pagi ini ia berhasil dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang mendadak dan lagi ia mengira Chanyeol tidak akan secepat ini bergerak untuk mendekatinya. Baekhyun yang masih tahu tata krama itu segera mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Hmm? Menjemputmu? Hehe. Aku bertemu dengan adikmu saat aku bertanya nomer apartement mu dengan penjaga apartement. Aku fikir tadi itu kau yang memakai rok dan memakai wig, wajah kalian berdua benar-benar serupa" Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah. Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk diatas sofa putihnya.

"Karena kau sepagi ini sudah mampir kemari, mau sarapan bersama? Kebetulan saat kau datang tadi aku sedang memasak untuk sarapan." melihat Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman Baekhyun lantas beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang di ruang tamunya sementara ia kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah selesai dengan acara memasak dan sarapan bersama, saat ini keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah tempat Baekhyun mengajar.

"Setelah ini kau akan pergi ke kantor?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"hari ini aku hanya menghadiri beberapa meeting di luar kantor." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

Setelah sampai di depan sekolah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh kearah kanannya lalu memberikan tas kerja Baekhyun yang tergeletak manis di bangku belakang mobil. Baekhyun yang menerimanya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam ' _terima kasih_ ' dengan suara pelan. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya agar bisa melihat wajah lelaki mungil yang tengah tersenyum padanya .

"Aku akan menjemputmu saat meeting ku selesai." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi-" Baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena harus membuat Chanyeol kerepotan mengantar dan menjemput nya setelah bekerja, ia tahu Chanyeol pasti di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya.

"No! Aku akan kemari sebelum makan siang dan setelahnya kita pergi makan siang bersama." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan tegas sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti kemauan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kalau kau masih sibuk jangan memaksa oke?" Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

" _Arraseo_. sana masuk kedalam!. Anak-anak muridmu pasti menunggu kedatangan guru Byun mereka." Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengecek jam di tangannya lalu beralih menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Kurasa aku harus segera pergi, Sebentar lagi jam masuk. sampai jumpa saat makan siang. Selamat bekerja, Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat bekerja, Baekhyunnie."

# **CHANBAEK** #

Baekhyun yang tengah bermain bersama salah satu anak muridnya tampak terkejut saat melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun yang tadinya duduk lantas berdiri dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau bilang kau akan datang saat makan siang? Masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum makan siang."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambut kecoklatan milik Baekhyun.

"Pekerjaan ku sudah selesai. Kebetulan ternyata Aku tadi menghadiri meeting di restaurant dekat sini. Jadi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjemputmu" jelas Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu menoleh saat merasakan tarikan kecil di kemeja bagian belakangnya.

"Yeri-ya, _waeyo_?" Baekhyun berjongkok lalu mengusap keringat di dahi anak muridnya itu, pemandangan Baekhyun yang begitu menyayangi anak-anak semakin membuat Chanyeol yakin dengan keputusannya menjalani hubungan ini dengan Baekhyun, meskipun kenyataannya mereka masih sebatas 'pendekatan'.

"Bisakah aku bermain dengan Guru Ahn?"

"Guru Ahn?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Gadis kecil bernama Yeri itu mengangguk semangat. Baekhyun yang melihat hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Yeri.

' _hup_ '

Yeri terlihat tertawa kecil saat berada di gendongan Baekhyun, Baekhyun berbalik untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku akan kedalam untuk mengantarnya sebentar, kau mau menunggu atau ikut masuk?"

"Aku menunggu disini saja, ngomong-ngomong sebentar lagi kau selesai bekerja bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mengantarkan Yeri dulu dan sekalian mengambil barang-barang milikku di dalam. Kau tunggu disini." Melihat Chanyeol mengangguk Baekhyun berbalik kemudian meninggalkan lelaki tinggi itu dihalaman sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang kita akan pergi makan siang tapi kenapa kita malah pulang ke apartemenku?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku ingin makan siang dengan masakanmu. Ku dengar dari Baekhee masakanmu cukup enak dan harus kuakui sarapan yang kau masak tadi pagi pun sangaaaaat enak. Kkk." Chanyeol menjawab sambil sibuk mencari parkiran di basement apartemen Baekhyun.

"Baekhee bercerita apa saja eoh? Anak itu dasar!" Kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh lantas mengusap pelan rambut kecoklatan milik Baekhyun, sedikit gemas dengan wajah kesal Baekhyun. Chanyeol lantas menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala yang lebih mungil.

"Jangan marah, Baekhee hanya memberi ku sedikit info tentangmu. Itu tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula kita memang sedang dalam tahap mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap Chanyeol santai yang mana membuat wajah Baekhyun sedikit memerah.

Tidak lama akhirnya mobil milik Chanyeol sudah terparkir dan saat ini Chanyeol tengah membuka seatbelt miliknya.

"Tapi kita bahkan belum sempat membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak." Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang melirik kearah bangku belakang.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya, lihatlah di kursi belakang." Baekhyun yang bingung lantas menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat beberapa kantong plastik besar yang entah bagaimana bisa luput dari pandangannya sejak ia memasuki mobil Chanyeol tadi.

"Kapan kau membelinya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah tampan Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang membeli tapi sekertarisku." Chanyeol masih ingat betapa bersemangatnya Jongin saat ia tadi meminta tolong untuk membelikan bahan-bahan makanan untuknya dan Baekhyun memasak. Chanyeol tertawa pelan saat mengingatnya.

"Well, kau membeli cukup banyak." Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku sengaja meminta sekertaris ku membeli banyak bahan karena aku ingin ada sarapan, makan siang atau makan malam bersama lagi dengan kau yang memasaknya. Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi yang terakhir."

Baekhyun yang mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Chanyeol lantas menatap lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan kalimat gombal seperti itu dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini huh?"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya ikut tertawa. Merasa bahwa cukup sulit ternyata untuk menggoda Baekhyun hanya dengan kata-kata manis tapi hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat berbeda di mata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, ayo kita turun." Chanyeol membuka pintu kemudinya di susul Baekhyun yang juga membuka pintu penumpang. Bisa Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan empat plastik besar berwarna putih yang berisi bahan-bahan yang akan mereka masak siang ini. Tapi saat Baekhyun mencoba membantu membawanya, Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Biar aku yang membawanya, tugasmu hanya memasak untukku nanti."

Baekhyun menggeleng, plastik-plastik itu terlihat berat dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya sendiri. Setelah mengeluarkan empat plastik besar itu, ia dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam gedung Apartemen.

"Kau yakin bisa membawanya sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit meringis karena melihat besarnya plastik-plastik itu. Sementara mereka menunggu lift yang akan membawa keduanya naik kelantai 6 dimana apartment tempat tinggal Baekhyun berada.

' _Ting_!'

lift terbuka, Chanyeol menahan pintu dengan kaki kanannya, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja. _Jja_ , ayo cepat masuk."

Baekhyun hanya berdecak kecil sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam lift yang hanya berisi dirinya dan Chanyeol. Lift tertutup dan Baekhyun menekan angka 6 setelahnya.

 _'Ting!'_

Liftkembali terbuka dan keduanya berjalan menyusuri lorong lalu berhenti didepan kamar bernomer 6050, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci miliknya lalu membukanya.

Tanpa disuruh Chanyeol mengekori Baekhyun untuk masuk lalu tidak lupa menutup pintu apartemen itu dengan salah satu kaki panjangnya. Sebenarnya tangannya sudah sedikit kebas karena membawa plastik berisi bahan-bahan makanan ini tapi demi harga diri sebagai seorang _seme_ dan sikap _gentle_ yang selalu dijunjung nya Chanyeol rela melakukan hal ini untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan plastik-plastik itu diatas meja makan Baekhyun sementara ia merenggangkan tangannya yang lumayan pegal ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba hilang sejak mereka masuk tadi.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku harus mengganti bajuku dulu sebelum memasak." Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya yang masih berdiri di samping meja makan, bisa Chanyeol lihat sekarang Baekhyun hanya mengenakan baju berwarna kuning muda dengan celana pendek berwarna biru langit membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Merasa dipandangi, Baekhyun melihat baju dan celana yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung setelah memastikan bajunya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada kotoran ataupun noda menjijikkan. Baekhyun beralih membuka plastik-plastik itu untuk melihat bahan apa-apa saja yang sudah di beli sekertaris Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng lantas mengatakan kalimat yang sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya karena gugup.

"Kau semakin manis memakai baju seperti itu,kau terlihat seperti anak SMA daripada seorang lelaki dewasa. Meskipun, yaaa...tapi tetap saja celana pendekmu itu mengundang laki-laki lain untuk berpikiran kotor. Kkk"

' _Buk_!'

Chanyeol tertawa puas saat Baekhyun yang malu tiba-tiba melempar nya dengan sebungkus roti tawar tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum bungkusan itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu lagi!" Kesal Baekhyun sambil tetap mengeluarkan bahan-bahan lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawanya lalu ikut membantu pekerjaan Baekhyun.

"Sekertaris mu ini benar-benar, ini sama saja kau yang membelikan kebutuhan apartemenku selama sebulan. Seharusnya kau membeli seperlunya saja." Baekhyun menggeleng sambil berdecak kecil sesaat setelah ia selesai mengeluarkan dan menyusun bahan-bahan itu di lemari pendingin dan lemari biasa tempat ia menyimpan bahan-bahan kering.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sudah duduk diam menatapi Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa berniat menyahut protes Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik lalu mendapati Chanyeol dengan beberapa bungkus sosis dan paprika lalu ada sebungkus kimchi di depannya sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun gemas. Ternyata tadi tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol memisahkan beberapa bahan yang akan mereka masak siang ini.

"Kau ingin aku masakkan sosis? Sini berikan padaku." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya , Chanyeol mengangguk antusias lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu memberikan bahan-bahan itu pada yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun mengambilnya lalu memutar tubuhnya kearah pantry, sibuk dengan bahan-bahan didepannya.

"Bolehkah aku membantu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan anggukan, sementara Baekhyun mulai sibuk membuka bungkus sosis-sosis itu yang otomatis membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tapi lepas dulu jas kerjamu itu, tidak mungkin kan kau memasak dengan masih setelan jas?"

Chanyeol tersadar lalu mengangguk, chanyeol berjalan keluar dapur sambil melepas jasnya dan menaruhnya di sofa ruang tamu lalu chanyeol pun menggulung lengan kemejanya. Lelaki tinggi itupun kembali ke dapur dan mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk mencuci paprika-paprika berwarna merah dan kuning itu, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu merebut paprika-paprika itu.

Baekhyun yang hendak protes terhenti saat Chanyeol berucap lembut.

"Kemarikan, biar aku yang mencucinya."

Setelah selesai mencuci dengan terampil Chanyeol memotong paprika-paprika itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kagum.

"Kau tampak luwes. Kau sering memasak sebelumnya?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah memasukkan beras yang sudah dicuci nya kedalam rice cooker.

"Saat aku tinggal di Amerika aku lebih memilih memasak sendiri jadi yah aku bisa sedikit berguna untuk hal-hal seperti ini" Chanyeol berucap dengan santai, sementara Baekhyun yang mendengarnya lantas tertawa.

"Baekhyun."

"Hm?" Baekhyun hanya berdehem sambil melihat tubuh belakang Chanyeol yang membelakanginya, lelaki tinggi itu saat ini tengah mengiris-iris bawang bombai dan potongan-potongan sosis.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Well, sebenarnya Chanyeol sengaja mengajak Baekhyun memasak seperti ini karena ia ingin membangun suasana yang nyaman dan di tempat yang nyaman. Menurutnya kegiatan seperti memasak bersama ini bisa meningkatkan suasana yang baik diantara keduanya dan mereka berdua pun bisa berbicara satu sama lain secara bebas karena hanya ada mereka berdua di Apartemen ini.

"Well, tidak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya. Usiaku 26 tahun dan aku hanya memiliki satu orang adik yaitu Baekhee. kedua orang tua kami sudah bercerai sejak kami kecil, Ayahku saat ini tinggal di Jepang dan Ibuku tinggal di Australia mengikuti suami barunya. Dulu aku tinggal bersama dengan Ayahku tapi setelah kami lulus sekolah menengah aku dan Baekhee yang sebelumnya menetap di Australia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Korea dan yaaa...disinilah aku." Baekhyun bercerita sambil menyiapkan piring untuk kimchi yang dibawa Chanyeol, Baekhyun akui bahwa Chanyeol cukup cerdas dengan memulai pendekatan memakai cara seperti ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang saat ini sibuk mengaduk-aduk wajan berisi sosis.

"Sama, tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku punya dua saudara, kakakku laki-laki dan adikku perempuan. Kakak laki-lakiku saat ini menetap di Jepang karena tengah sibuk mengurus perusahaan cabang disana sementara adikku masih sibuk dengan kuliah seni nya. Ibu dan Ayahku juga tinggal di Korea hanya saja satu tahun belakangan aku menetap di Amerika untuk beberapa pekerjaan. Hidupku hanya berisi hal-hal membosankan seperti meeting, perjalanan dinas, kerja lembur hahaha."

Keduanya berbagi cerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing sambil memasak, terkadang Baekhyun akan tertawa saat Chanyeol melontarkan kalimat gurauan dan kadang berbalik Chanyeol yang akan tertawa geli karena gurauan Baekhyun.

"Well, selamat makan!" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada bersemangat saat keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

Setelah acara memasak- _yang di dominasi oleh Chanyeol_ tadi selesai mereka berdua saat ini baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun berbinar saat menatap sosis, telur dadar gulung dan kimchi didepan mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah lelaki mungil yang tengah mengunyah makanan miliknya itu, pipinya akan menggembung lucu dan itu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Chanyeol ikut menyuapkan makanannya, ponsel yang diletakkan nya diatas meja itu bergetar mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari piring di depannya.

"Buka saja. Siapa tahu penting." Baekhyun berucap saat melihat Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan ponselnya.

Chanyeol lalu membuka ponselnya dan mendapati satu pesan baru yang dikirim dari orang yang sangat di kenalnya.

 **Bby❤**

 **Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?**

 **01:00 PM**

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

' _Well, Baekhyun memang menarik tapi yang satu ini tidak bisa dilewatkan'_ monolog Chanyeol dalam hati.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/n : hehehehehehehehe... I'm back babeeee wkwkwkw.**

 **Duh masih kobam ngeliat moment chanbaek semalem pas fanmeet itu Chanyeol keliatan bgt elah saltingnya padahal cuma dibenerin kerahnya sama Baekhyun Baekhyun nya juga senyumnya manis bangettttttttt. Kin baperrrr perawan aja eleh. Hahahaha**

 **Btw, yg kemaren nnya bby itu Baekhee apa bukan jawabannya adalah...bukan hehehe Baekhee mah sama chanlie dia :')))))**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa:))**

 **See ya ❤**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIA KEMBALI DAN BERTEMU KELUARGA PARK**

Chanyeol berdiri sambil menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi jendela ruang kerjanya, mata bulatnya melihat pemandangan Seoul yang tengah di guyur hujan dari gedung berlantai 40 yang megah ini.

Sudah lewat 15 menit dari jam makan siang, tapi Chanyeol masih betah berada diruangan miliknya tanpa berniat keluar untuk sekedar makan siang. Dua hari yang lalu Chanyeol mendapat pesan kalau mantan kekasihnya itu hari ini akan berlibur ke Korea dan wanita itu meminta bertemu di kantornya dan hari ini tepat dua hari pula Chanyeol tidak berhubungan atau bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia beralasan tengah sibuk bekerja. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena ia memang sibuk bekerja agar hari ini bisa memiliki waktu kosong untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah menjadi istri orang itu.

 _'tok'_

 _'tok_ '

"Masuk!" Teriak Chanyeol dari dalam.

' _cklek_ '

Chanyeol masih membelakangi pintu tapi telinga lebarnya bisa mendengar ketukan heels yang menggema di ruangan kerjanya.

"Yeollie.." suara lembut itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati sosok mantan kekasihnya- Lee Sunbin yang tengah tersenyum kecil didepannya.

"Well, ku kira kemarin kau berbohong saat kau mengatakan kau akan ke Korea." Chanyeol tersenyum miring yang di balas Sunbin dengan mengedikkan bahunya sambil tertawa kecil.

Gadis itu menaruh tas kecilnya di atas sofa lalu mendekati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota, lelaki itu tidak berniat bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya.

"Merindukanku?" Tanya Sunbin saat berdiri di depan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Kau ke Korea bersama suamimu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau aku kemari bersama suamiku, tidak mungkin aku ada di ruangan mu seperti sekarang. Tentu saja tidak, dia sedang sibuk mengurus bisnisnya di Jepang." Sunbin mengusap pelan bahu tegap Chanyeol sebelum beralih mengusap dada bidang lelaki yang pernah memujanya ah tidak! atau bahkan sampai sekarang masih memujanya itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari hm? Suamimu tidak memuaskan mu atau bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa berniat menjauhkan tangan kurus Sunbin yang mengusap dadanya dengan mesra.

"Aku kemari karena aku merindukanmu. Aku tahu kau juga merindukanku 'kan?" Sunbin tertawa kecil lalu menatap mata bulat Chanyeol. Sementara lelaki itu tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sudah bersuami tapi masih bisa mengatakan rindu pada lelaki lain."

"Kau sendiri bahkan lebih tidak tahu malu masih mengirim pesan pada wanita yang sudah menikah. Kita impas bukan?" Ucap Sunbin sambil tersenyum miring.

Chanyeol tertawa sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir wanita didepannya ini, awalnya ciuman itu hanya ciuman biasa saja sebelum akhirnya lidah keduanya terlibat dalam ciuman basah itu.

"Aku merindukanmu.." ucap Chanyeol lirih di sela ciumannya bersama Sunbin.

Di tengah-tengah acaranya bersama Sunbin tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berbunyi dengan nada khas.

"Sebentar, Chaeyoung menelpon." Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sunbin lalu merogoh kantong celananya. Chanyeol merangkul tubuh Sunbin lalu mengarahkan keduanya untuk duduk diatas sofa krem milik Chanyeol.

"Halo"

 _"Halo. Oppa sedang sibuk?"_

Chanyeol melirik sebentar kerah Sunbin lalu menjawab.

"Sebenarnya iya. Kenapa? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

 _"Aaaa~ baiklah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Oppa pergi sore ini."_

Chanyeol menatap Sunbin yang saat ini tengah membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu dengan tatapan nakal.

"Pergi kemana hm? Kau ingin berbelanja?" Tanya Chanyeol

 _"Kkk, bukan. Aku ingin mengajak Oppa ke cafe kemarin, tapi kalau Oppa sedang sibuk kita pergi lain kali saja_."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat tangan-tangan Sunbin mulai membuka ikat pinggang dan resleting celana kerjanya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan pergerakan tangan kurus Sunbin, Chanyeol menggeleng mengisyaratkan Sunbin untuk menghentikan kegiatannya karena saat ini ia tengah berbicara dengan adiknya di telpon, bisa sangat berbahaya jika adiknya itu tahu keberadaan Sunbin di kantornya .

"Oppa menyesal tidak bisa menemanimu, Chae. Kalau begitu, Oppa titip pesan untuk Baekhyun. Katakan padanya Oppa sedang banyak pekerjaan beberapa hari ini, tapi Oppa janji akan menemuinya jika pekerjaan Oppa sudah selesai." Sunbin menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya.

" _Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan padanya nanti. Ku tutup ya Oppa, aku harus masuk kelas lagi. Sampai bertemu di rumah_."

"Eoh, sampai bertemu di rumah. Oppa menyayangimu."

 _"Aku juga. Bye, Oppa."_

"Bye."

"Baekhyun siapa?" Tanya wanita yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, Chanyeol menaruh ponselnya diatas meja.

"Seorang teman." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut kecoklatan Sunbin.

"Laki-laki?"

"Ya, kenapa?. Kau cemburu?"

Sunbin tertawa lalu menggeleng.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya

"Karena kau masih mencintaiku? Mungkin?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu. Toh aku sudah memiliki suami, harusnya yang cemburu itu kau, Yeollie."

Chanyeol mengangguk manja lalu mencium bibir Sunbin sekilas.

"Kau benar, aku cemburu pada Pak Tua itu karena bisa memilikimu. Ngomong-ngomong berapa hari kau akan menetap di Korea? " Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada merajuk. Sunbin yang mendengarnya tertawa lalu kembali mengusap dada bidang Chanyeol dengan mesra.

"Tidak lama. Aku hanya di ijinkan menetap selama dua hari, Sabtu sore besok aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Baiklah, sekarang Lupakan tentang Pak Tua itu. Bukankah sekarang aku juga sudah berada disini? Bagaimana kalau kita 'bersenang-senang' saja hm?" Ucap Sunbin dengan wajah menggodanya yang selalu sukses membuat Chanyeol 'keras'

"Baiklah. Kau yang memintanya. Aku akan selalu memberikan apapun yang kau mau." Chanyeol dengan cepat berganti posisi menjadi menindih Sunbin diatas sofa sementara wanita itu hanya tertawa genit di bawah tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hari ini aku milikmu.." Bisik Sunbin di telinga Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menjilat kecil telinga lebar Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu menghabisi mantan kekasihnya ini.

 _ **Well, hiburan siang yang menyenangkan Park.**_

# **CHANBAEK** #

Sudah dua hari setelah acara memasak bersama itu dan sudah dua hari pula Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri tidak ambil pusing, ia tahu bagaimana kesibukan Chanyeol sebagai direktur. kemarin ia dan Chanyeol sempat berbincang mengenai kesibukan masing-masing, pada awalnya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui latar belakang kehidupan Chanyeol, lelaki itu terlahir dari keluarga pebisnis tapi Baekhyun salut dengan kepribadian Chanyeol yang jauh dari kesan sombong atau sikap manja yang biasanya dimiliki anak-anak orang kaya sepertinya. Sebaliknya Chanyeol begitu mandiri dan ia seorang pekerja keras, membuat Baekhyun mengagumi lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun yang sedang mengecek uang pemasukan cafe terkejut saat suara perempuan memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun Oppa?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan ia mendapati wajah cantik adik Chanyeol yang saat ini tersenyum lebar.

"Baekhyun Oppa, benar kan?" Tanya gadis itu kembali memastikan, Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk setelahnya.

"Kau Chaeyoung 'kan? Adik Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun ramah, ia bisa berbicara leluasa kali ini karena pengunjung yang tidak terlalu banyak malam ini.

Gadis yang memakai Hoodie abu-abu dan jeans berwarna biru itu mengangguk.

"Senang bisa bertemu Oppa lagi. Kali ini aku mengajak teman-temanku kemari. Bisa aku minta menu spesial untuk kami berempat?" Tanya Chaeyoung bersemangat.

Baekhyun tertawa lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

lelaki mungil itu mencatat pesanan Chaeyoung lalu memberikannya pada Tiffany yang bekerja di dapur.

"Terima kasih Oppa. Oh iya, Chanyeol Oppa tadi menitip salam saat tahu aku akan kemari, dia sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini karena dari itu belum bisa bertemu dengan Oppa lagi. Chanyeol Oppa khawatir kalau Baekhyun Oppa kesal karena lelaki tinggi itu sedang banyak pekerjaan. Oh iya, Chanyeol Oppa juga bilang ia merindukan Baekhyun Oppa, nanti setelah pekerjaannya selesai dia ingin mengajak Oppa berkencan lagi. Kkkk" Chaeyoung terkikik saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memerah saat menyangkut tentang Chanyeol kakaknya.

"A-ah begitu. Katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu khawatir. Katakan padanya untuk fokus bekerja dan jangan memikirkan hal-hal lain di luar pekerjaan." Ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya nanti. Kalau begitu, aku pergi menemui teman-teman ku dulu Oppa. Sampai jumpa!" Chaeyoung sedikit membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih memerah dengan degupan jantung yang mulai terasa.

"Aish! Kenapa Chanyeol harus menitip pesan seperti itu pada adiknya, memalukan sekali! Astaga wajahku! Kenapa panas seperti ini?!" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri saat chaeyoung sudah duduk di bangku yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk wajahnya yang masih terasa panas.

Nayeon dan Jisoo memperhatikan lelaki mungil yang tengah mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah itu sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Dia kekasih Oppa mu?" Tanya Nayeon sambil masih menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Calon, lebih tepatnya. " Jawab Chaeyoung sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Cantik sekali~~" ucap Jisoo sambil sedikit ber-Aegyo.

Chaeyoung hanya tertawa mendengar reaksi teman-temannya. Sementara itu, ponselnya yang baru saja diletakkannya menampilkan pesan yang di kirim Chanyeol.

 **Chanyeol Oppa**

 **Katakan pada Baekhyun aku akan menejemputnya nanti malam setelah pekerjaan ku selesai.**

 **05:00PM**

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang sudah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan Hoodie merah dan jeans biru ketat itu tengah melambaikan tangannya pada beberapa karyawan yang masih memilih untuk duduk-duduk dan berbincang sambil meminum beberapa botol Soju sebelum pulang ke rumah. Karyawan-karyawan lain yang sudah mengerti dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah mau diajak berkumpul itu lantas balik melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati di jalan Baekhyun!" Tiffany berseru dengan suara cempreng nya.

"Baiklah! Dah semuanya!" Sekali lagi Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari Cafe, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam saat ini. Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk sambil mengusap kedua tangannya lantas terkejut saat mendapati kaki jenjang yang dibalut sepatu mengkilap tengah berdiri didepannya, dengan cepat Baekhyun mendongak lalu matanya membulat saat mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan kemeja putih yang sudah di gulung lengannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengacak pelan rambut yang lebih mungil.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka ya? Seharusnya kau senang aku ada disini, bukannya kita sudah dua hari tidak bertemu hm? Kau tidak rindu padaku? Jadi hanya aku ya yang rindu padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sedihnya.

"Bukan seperti itu. ku dengar dari adikmu kau sedang sibuk, tentu saja aku terkejut saat melihat kau sekarang ada disini."

"Aku kemari setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku, ah...lelah sekali rasanya. Ayo kuantar pulang." Chanyeol merentangkan sebelah tangannya lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tertarik mendekat kearah Chanyeol saat lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya, sementara saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan beriringan kerah mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemput ku Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap saat Chanyeol tengah membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Meskipun aku sibuk, setidaknya kita harus memiliki waktu untuk sekedar bertemu. Sudahlah, ayo masuk." Baekhyun mendesah pelan lalu masuk kedalam mobil abu-abu milik Chanyeol itu.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol sudah selesai memakai sabuk pengaman miliknya sementara Baekhyun sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Baekhee menghubungi mu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Baekhyun yang terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol lantas menggeleng. Lelaki mungil itu kembali meletakan ponselnya di atas pahanya.

"Lalu kau bertukar pesan dengan siapa hm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Taeyeon Noona. Dia salah satu guru di tempatku mengajar."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Kenapa dia menghubungimu malam-malam begini? Bukannya besok kau libur mengajar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hanya bertanya tentang masalah pekerjaan. Dia memang sering mengirimiku pesan, hanya saja aku jarang membalasnya." Jelas Baekhyun yang di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baek.. aku ingin bertanya."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah berpacaran dengan wanita sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol awalnya terkejut lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada wanita sejauh ini."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya berkencan dengan laki-laki?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Maaf kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan ku, kau tidak harus menjawabnya kalau kau tidak mau." Chanyeol menimpali.

Baekhyun lantas tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan. Hanya sekedar berteman dekat dengan beberapa lelaki, yah seperti itu...hahaha." jelas Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sering di gosip kan dengan beberapa model ataupun artis. Kau benar-benar mengencani mereka?"

Kini Chanyeol yang berbalik tertawa geli.

"Kau mendengar berita seperti itu darimana? TV? Atau internet?"

"Saat aku bercerita dengan Baekhee, gadis itu dengan cepat mencari namamu di Naver dan menemukan beberapa artikelnya . Kkkkkkkk. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau sepopuler itu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya mungilnya di kursi mobil mewah itu.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berkencan sekalipun dengan orang-orang yang diberitakan media. Aku hanya berkencan satu kali dengan seorang wanita, hanya itu."

"Kau _straight_ dulunya?" Tanya Baekhyun cukup terkejut.

Chanyeol menggeleng, mobil miliknya sudah memasuki area apartemen Baekhyun.

"Aku biseksual. Aku pernah dekat dengan beberapa lelaki tapi aku kurang begitu cocok dan ya setelahnya aku bertemu denganmu. Ku pikir sejauh ini aku lumayan cocok denganmu." Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan gedung Apartemen.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol dan setelahnya Baekhyun memasukkan ponsel miliknya kedalam tas yang dibawanya, lalu melepas seatbelt miliknya. Tubuhnya dihadapkannya agar berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang berada di sisi kiri.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Chanyeol-ah. Kau pasti kerepotan mencari-cari waktu senggang untuk menjemputku."

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktu kau nanti akan menyebutku main-main dengan ucapanku ingin mendekatimu."

"Aku tahu kau sibuk. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menghakimimu seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengusap pipi putih Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dalam diam, Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi putih Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya, sementara jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan keras sesaat setelah Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari pipi Baekhyun.

"Maaf ya kita masih belum bisa berkencan lagi. Aku masih harus lembur di kantor." Ucap Chanyeol penuh sesal.

Baekhyun yang masih menetralkan detak jantungnya lantas menggeleng kaku.

"Aku tidak masalah. Kau selesaikan saja dulu pekerjaanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Setelah pekerjaan ku selesai, kita pergi berkencan lagi okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Eum! Tapi selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu itu Presdir Park." Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nya Presdir Park lantas mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang tadi diciumnya.

"Lepas Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali Baek~"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah kurasa aku harus masuk, sudah terlalu larut. Kau juga harus beristirahat bukan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol yang dibalas senyuman oleh lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Selamat malam juga Baekhyun. Mimpi indah."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membuka pintu mobil. Lelaki mungil itu kembali melambai sebelum berjalan masuk ke apartemen miliknya. Chanyeol merogoh saku kemeja untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sejak bertemu Baekhyun tadi dirubahnya menjadi mode senyap.

Chanyeol membuka aplikasi Ktalk miliknya lalu mengirim pesan kepada Sunbin.

 **Bby❤**

 **I can't get enough of you, can we play that 'game' tonight? Aku masih merindukanmu. Kirimkan alamat hotel tempatmu menginap, Aku akan kesana sekarang.**

 **11:25 PM**

Chanyeol baru beranjak dari gedung apartemen Baekhyun saat Sunbin mengirimkan alamat tempatnya menginap.

Di dalam mobil Chanyeol terdengar lagu boyband Korea EXO-Sweet Lies memenuhi mobil mewah itu menemani perjalanan Chanyeol.

# **CHANBAEK** #

Setiap Sabtu dan Minggu Nyonya Park selalu meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar menghabiskan makan paginya dengan kedua anaknya. Seperti saat ini Nyonya Park dan Kedua anaknya tengah memakan sarapan mereka dengan saling berbagi cerita. Chanyeol yang memang baru menampakkan wajahnya di kediaman Park itu Sesekali akan menimpali cerita sang adik yang membuat Chaeyoung harus mengadu pada Ibunya dengan suara merajuk. Tidak ada anggota keluarga nya yang tahu jika Chanyeol semalaman menemani Sunbin di Hotel tempatnya menginap, Ibu dan adiknya hanya tahu jika Chanyeol semalaman berada di kantor untuk lembur mengerjakan beberapa proyek.

"Oppa..."

"Hm." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengaduk kopi hitam miliknya.

"Kapan Oppa akan membawa Baekhyun Oppa kemari?"

Nyonya Park lantas menatap pasangan Adik-kakak itu lalu bertanya.

"Baekhyun? Siapa Baekhyun?" Tanya Nyonya Park sambil mengiris salmon panggang miliknya.

"Hanya seorang teman-"

"Seorang teman apanya? Bukannya Oppa kemarin mengatakan padaku kalau Oppa berkencan di Apartemen nya hari Senin lalu?" Chanyeol mendelik kearah Chaeyoung yang berbicara dengan santai di depan Ibunya, salahnya juga kenapa kemarin ia menceritakan tentang kencannya dan Baekhyun pada adiknya yang tukang mengadu ini.

"Kau sekarang memilih berkencan dengan laki-laki?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Kami belum berkencan, Bu."

Nyonya Park mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya.

"Ibu harus bertemu dengannya! Dia sangaaaaat~ cantik Bu!" Ucap Chaeyoung bersemangat sementara Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana adiknya itu memuji Baekhyun didepan Ibunya. Chaeyoung itu tipe adik perempuan yang posesif, adiknya itu bahkan pernah hampir berkelahi dengan salah satu wanita yang dekat dengannya hanya karena wanita itu selalu bermanja-manja pada sang kakak tanpa memperdulikan dirinya dan Ibunya yang juga ada disana, kebetulan saat itu Chanyeol mengajak wanita itu untuk makan malam bersama dengan Ibu dan Adiknya.

Tapi malah berakhir dengan adiknya itu mengamuk pada si wanita membuat Chanyeol harus memisahkan keduanya, wanita bernama Nana itu harus puas saat keesokan harinya Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa hubungan pertemanan mereka harus merenggang karena adiknya tidak menyukai sosok Nana. Chanyeol akui memang Nana sosok wanita yang manja dan tipe suka merengek. Meskipun pada kenyataannya wanita itu mempunyai wajah dan tubuh yang cantik.

"Kenapa tidak membawa nya makan malam disini Chanyeol?" Ucapan Ibunya berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ibu yakin? Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat Chaeyoung mengamuk seperti saat bertemu Nana waktu itu."

' _ctak_!'

" Yaaa! Park Chaeyoung!" Teriak Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terkena pukulan dari buku tebal milik adik perempuannya itu. Chaeyoung tersenyum puas saat mendengar kakak laki-lakinya itu kesakitan.

"Chaeyoung letakan buku kamus itu! Tidak ada yang berkelahi saat sedang makan. Sudah berapa kali Ibu bilang. Kalian ini sudah besar masih saja berkelahi karena hal-hal sepele seperti ini." Kesal Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chaeyoung yang bersungut-sungut menerima ceramah dari Ibunya.

"Tapi aku serius, aku janji kali ini tidak akan mengamuk pada Baekhyun Oppa. Astaga, kalau Ibu bertemu dengannya Ibu pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku saja pertama kali melihatnya sudah menyukainya." Kembali Chaeyoung mempromosikan Baekhyun di depan Ibunya membuat Chanyeol sedikit heran, sebenarnya yang sedang PDKT bersama Baekhyun ini dirinya atau Chaeyoung? Kenapa malah adiknya itu yang bersemangat mempromosikan Baekhyun pada orang tua mereka.

"Kalau begitu undang saja. Lagipula sudah lama sejak Chanyeol mengundang seorang temannya untuk ikut kita makan malam." Suara berat itu menginterupsi ketiganya.

"Ayah!" Sapa Chaeyoung bersemangat. Para Maid yang ada di ruang makan itu membungkuk hormat saat sang kepala keluarga memasuki ruang makan. Tuan Park tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chaeyoung daripada duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan oleh para maid miliknya, pria yang berusia 55 tahun itu lebih memilih duduk di sebelah putri kecilnya sambil sesekali mengecup pipi Chaeyoung. Baginya Chaeyoung akan selalu menjadi putri kecilnya yang manja.

"Dasar manja." Chanyeol mencibir yang di balas Nyonya Park dengan tatapan tajam.

"Chaeyoung putri kesayangan Ayah~" ucap Tuan Park yang membuat Chaeyoung tertawa senang.

"Ayaaaah, aku 'kan putri kesayangan Ayah. Belikan aku mobil baru yang aku tunjukkan pada Ayah kemarin. Yah? Ya? Ya?" Tuan Park lantas melepaskan pelukannya lalu berpura-pura bertanya pada maid yang ada disampingnya untuk meminta kopi dan roti bakar selai kacang miliknya.

"Tidak ada mobil baru, Park Chaeyoung." Ucap Nyonya Park final. Membuat Chaeyoung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Baiklah kita hentikan pembicaraan tentang mobil baru itu. Sekarang Ayah ingin mendengar tentang lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu, kau akan membawanya kemari bukan?" Tuan Park saat ini kembali duduk di kursi tunggal di ujung meja yang dekat dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Kau mengenalnya dimana? Klub?" Tanya Tuan Park.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" Kami pertama bertemu di Gereja saat aku dan Baekhyun kebetulan Ibadah Minggu bersama."

"Kau berkencan dengannya?" Tanya Tuan Park.

"Untuk Sekarang aku dan Baekhyun belum memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Kami berdua memilih untuk menjalaninya dengan santai, yaaa untuk sekarang kami hanya berteman dekat. Seperti itu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Ayah dan Ibumu tidak akan menghalangi pilihanmu, mau itu laki-laki atau perempuan asalkan dia bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu dan juga bisa menjadi keluarga yang baik untuk kita semua. Ayah dan Ibu akan mendukungnya." Ucap Tuan Park.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, sejak dulu ia tahu Ibu dan Ayah nya ini sangat diplomatis terhadapnya dan kedua saudaranya.

"Tapi kalau kau dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Ayah ingin mengajaknya makan malam bersama dengan kita akhir pekan ini, Ayah cukup penasaran bagaimana rupa laki-laki yang membuat Chaeyoung mempromosikannya seperti tadi. Kau tahu kan adikmu ini tidak pernah bersemangat seperti itu pada laki-laki atau wanita-wanita yang dekat denganmu."

Chaeyoung mengangguk bersemangat.

"Baiklah, nanti Aku akan coba membicarakannya dulu dengan Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol final.

Tuan Park mengangguk puas lalu kembali menggoda gadis terkecil di keluarga Park itu membuat Chaeyoung kadang berteriak kesal mengadu pada Ibunya.

# **CHANBAEK** #

Hari ini hari Sabtu sore, tadi setelah mengantarkan Sunbin ke Bandara, Chanyeol segera menelpon Baekhyun untuk membawa lelaki itu menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Baekhyun yang memang libur bekerja meng-iyakan ajakan Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu selalu memiliki waktu luang saat Sabtu dan Minggu.

Saat ini keduanya tengah menghabiskan kopi milik mereka di salah satu coffeshop yang ada di dekat apartemen Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengatakan pada Baekhyun tentang orang tuanya yang mengundang Baekhyun untuk makan malam bersama besok malam.

Baekhyun sedikit menyemburkan ice Americano yang diminumnya setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam menatapnya Baekhyun segera mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang disebabkannya.

"Maaf Chanyeol, Aku sedikit terkejut. Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelap permukaan meja yang sedikit basah karena kopi miliknya.

Chanyeol tertawa geli lalu mengambil dan menjauhkan tissue dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau gugup atau bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol geli.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Tentu saja aku gugup sekaligus terkejut, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana bisa keluarga mu mengajakku makan malam bersama huh? Kita bahkan tidak berkencan." Tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Chanyeol semakin tertawa saat melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun yang baru kali ini dilihatnya,

"Chanyeol berhenti tertawa!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Kita bukan 'tidak' berkencan tapi 'belum', oke?" Ucap Chanyeol setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Tapi kalau kau belum siap aku akan membicarakannya pada Ayah dan Ibuku, ku rasa mereka akan mengerti."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, bagaimana tidak gugup? Dia dan Chanyeol bahkan baru menjalani tahap pendekatan, mereka baru berkencan beberapa kali dan tiba-tiba Boom! Chanyeol bilang keluarganya mengajak dirinya untuk makan malam bersama. Untuk menolak pun sebenarnya Baekhyun segan, mau tidak mau lelaki mungil itu harus menjawab 'iya' kali ini.

"Bagaimana? Aku bisa mengatakan pada Ayah dan Ibu kau sedang sibuk." Tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sebelum berucap.

"J-jangan. Baiklah, aku mau. Lagipula tidak sopan rasanya menolak makan malam dengan keluarga mu karena alasan sibuk, aku tahu Ayahmu bahkan lebih sibuk tapi beliau masih bisa memintaku untuk makan malam bersama." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok sore aku akan menjemputmu, jam 5 okey? Berdandan lah yang cantik, kau akan bertemu dengan calon Ayah dan Ibu mertua besok." Goda Chanyeol dengan wajah jahilnya.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol kembali tertawa puas saat melihat wajah Malu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _Hari Minggu_.

Baekhee menatap Baekhyun yang tengah bolak-balik didepannya sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang milik saudara laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku baru sadar aku tidak punya baju yang bagus selama ini." Keluh Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau seperti akan bertemu calon mertua saja."

Baekhyun mendelik kearah Baekhee sementara yang lebih muda 5 menit darinya itu hanya menatapnya tanpa merasa bersalah. Karena jengah, Baekhee pun bangkit dari posisinya, wanita itu lantas mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengambil satu buah baju berlengan panjang berwarna coklat bergaris putih dan hitam lalu mengambil satu buah jeans ketat berwarna biru gelap.

"Pakai ini." Baekhee mendorong baju dan celana yang sudah dipilihnya itu kedada Baekhyun.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, ini sudah jam 4. Cepatlah. Aku akan membantu Oppa berdandan nanti. Sudah sana, ganti baju Oppa dengan ini."

Baekhyun yang sadar waktu lantas mengikuti perintah adiknya, Baekhyun mengambil baju yang disodorkan Baekhee lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar miliknya itu.

Baekhee menggeleng menatap pintu yang sudah di tutup Baekhyun.

"Makanya kalau dulu aku bilang cepat-cepat berkencan itu harusnya kau benar-benar cepat pergi berkencan. Lihat kan akibatnya jadi tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali, ck!" Monolog Baekhee kesal.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah meremas kedua tangannya gugup.

"Chanyeol apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut makan malam bersama keluarga mu?"

Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Baek. Jangan terlalu gugup, kau sudah terlihat manis kok." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun yang melihat sikap santai Chanyeol lantas menghela nafas.

Keduanya saat ini sudah sampai di rumah milik keluarga Park, Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa megahnya rumah milik keluarga pengusaha itu.

"Ayo turun." Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih memandangi rumahnya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan .

"E-eh, a-ayo kita keluar. Ayah dan Ibumu pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap Baekhyun gugup, lelaki mungil itu dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol lalu dengan keras pula menutup pintu abu-abu itu, terlihat jelas ia tengah gugup saat ini. Chanyeol yang melihatnya lantas tertawa.

Setelah mengunci mobil miliknya, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun untuk masuk.

"Tanganmu dingin Baek, kau benar-benar gugup ya?" Tanya. Chanyeol geli sementara Baekhyun berusaha merilekskan dirinya. Keduanya saat ini melewati beberapa ruangan sebelum akhirnya sampai di ruang keluarga yang didominasi warna krem dan emas.

"Oh? Kalian sudah datang?" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara wanita dewasa dari arah tangga. Bisa dipastikan wanita ini adalah Ibu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, bisa ia lihat wanita dengan rambut pendek sebahu yang saat ini menggunakan dress berwarna peach itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol menghampiri keduanya lalu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri canggung didepannya.

"Baekhyun? Benar kan?" Tanya Ibu Chanyeol ramah.

" _Y-ye, Byun Baekhyun imnida._ " Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol lalu membungkuk di depan Ibu Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Baekhyun-ah." Nyonya Park tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun, ia mengakui bahwa ucapan putrinya itu benar. Lelaki didepannya ini benar-benar cantik dan lagi ia terlihat sebagai lelaki baik-baik, tidak tampak sombong seperti laki-laki atau wanita-wanita yang pernah dekat dengan putranya itu.

"Ayahmu mencarimu Chanyeol. Temui ayahmu di ruang kerjanya, biar Ibu yang menemani Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun,

"Tidak apa-apa kan kau bersama Ibu dulu? Aku harus menemui Ayah ku sebentar." Chanyeol berucap lembut.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Chanyeol yang melihatnya lantas mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun lalu beranjak ke ruang kerja Ayahnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Mau membuat puding bersama?" Ajak Nyonya Park pada Baekhyun yang saat ini berdiri gugup didepannya.

"T-tentu saja Nyonya-"

Nyonya Park mengamit lengan Baekhyun lalu menggeleng.

"No! Jangan memanggilku Nyonya, kau bisa memanggilku Ibu. Kalau kau mau." Nyonya Park membawa Baekhyun ke dapur yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Jadi panggil aku Ibu ya!" Ucap Nyonya Park yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan patuh.

.

Saat membuka pintu ruang kerja milik Ayahnya itu, bisa Chanyeol lihat tubuh tegap Ayahnya tengah berdiri membelakangi nya sambil melihat kearah kebun bunga yang ada di halaman belakang rumah mewah itu.

"Ayah mencariku?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya, Ayah?. Terjadi sesuatu pada perusahaan?"

"Apa aku dan Ibumu sudah salah mendidik mu selama ini?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Ayahnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat Ayahnya berbalik menatapnya.

Tuan Park yang sejak Chanyeol masuk tadi hanya berdiri membelakangi putranya itu tiba-tiba berbalik dengan rahang mengeras.

"Lalu Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini?!"

Tuan Park melemparkan foto-foto yang berisi wajahnya dan Sunbin yang tengah tertidur karena 'kelelahan' di ruangan kantornya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mata Chanyeol membola, ia bahkan kehilangan kata-kata nya untuk membela diri di depan Ayahnya yang ia tahu sangat murka kali ini.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **UM...hai sodara-sodara chanbaek shipper yang saya banggakan, selamat malam. Wkwkwkwk kaku bgt njirrrrrrr.**

 **Gilssssssssss! Cepet kan ini di update wkwkwkwk. Gimana? Gimana? Kesel sama Chanyeol? Dah pada tau kan itu si Bby siapa wkwkwk mbak Sunbin cuyyyyk wkwkwkwkwkwk. Kalau ingin memaki jangan maki aku:( hahahaha.**

 **Kmrn ad yang review bilang kalo bosen sama alur yg cerita yang begini, aku juga ngakuin kadang baca ff udh tahu alurnya bgtu aku bosen karena itulah aku nyoba-nyoba nulis, dari situ aku coba ngotak-ngatik alur dari penulis lain. Aku belajar buat bikin alur yg biasa jadi ga biasa buat yg baca, tp kalo msh ada juga yg bosen yaudah gapapa. Hak semua org buat suka atau ngga suka :) hehehehe.**

 **Yaudah segitu aja bacotnya. Di tunggu ya update selanjutnya. See ya ❤**


End file.
